Ocean Piss and Old Shit
by TinyDancingRavenclaw
Summary: Annabeth smells something extremely familiar. She just can't put her finger on it


**All rights to Rick! Hope you enjoy!!! Much love to all of you! (And you should totally review! Any suggestions?) (Oh and sorry if the format is shitty! I'm trying to post on the app! I'll fix it if needed!)**

Ocean Piss and Old Stuff

 _A Percabeth Fic_

Annabeth never understood the appeal of the idea of the ocean. It was so big, vast, and kind of an open frontier. Annabeth hated the idea of thrusting yourself in an unknown situation just for "the hell of it" as her friend Thalia put it. It seemed illogical and suicidal in her mind. So that's why she never crossed paths with the boy in front of her until, like an hour ago.

Annabeth was studying abroad in Heraklion, Greece for her architecture MA. Today she was going to a seminar on the popular Venetian style in Heraklion. Of course, she stopped and picked up a coffee at Kirkor, a small popular cafe that's near the Morosini Lions Fountain, and a five minute walk from the Heraklion Archaeological Museum.

"Can I please have a small Freddo Cappuccino to go please?" Annabeth asked, in Greek because she didn't Minor in Greek language for nothing during her undergrad, with pleasant as she paid and waited a boy her age walked in smelling like the ocean pissed on him. It was kind of familiar for some god-known reason. He was tall with (very wet) raven hair and mischievous grin, as he stepped up to order. His green eyes were sparkling as he ordered. He turned and looked at her.

"I've seen you before. You were in my Classical Lit in senior year. You sat upfront correcting the teacher on their grammar, and you ended up teaching the class for like half the year with your boyfriend," He said bluntly, making Annabeth blink.

"Who are you?" She asked trying to remember high school. She didn't do much, other than, studying, student gov, track and field, and sleeping. Senior year was just a blur. The boy blushed.

"Percy Jackson," he said.

"You smelled like the ocean pissed on you everyday," Annabeth blurted, before realizing what she just said.

"Oh my god! I'm so- Are you laughing?" She asked. Indeed, Percy Jackson was laughing. His deep chuckling made her skin tingle.

"You still have it, Annabeth," He said, making her feel a new, unfamiliar sensation, that most would describe as confused. Her head started to hurt from how hard she was trying to figure why the hell he knew name.

"How did you know my name?"

"You always smelled like old stuff,"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked fighting the giggle playing on her lips.

"You know like those stores with all the old antique stuff and museums with all the fossils. And old books. Piper called you Tumblr girl because your hair was always was as she put it "Tumblr-worthy" and I just thought it looked pretty from the back! And-"

"You're rambling Percy," Annabeth cut his monologue off quickly before it couldn't be stopped.

"Piper says I do that a lot,"

"Is Piper your girlfriend?" Annabeth asked vaguely remembering the Cherokee descent asking about what hair products she used in junior year, like twelve times, while ignoring the dull feeling of what Annabeth thought must've been disappointed. (She didn't feel that a lot either.)

"Wha- Ew no! She's like my baby cinnamon roll sister that I need to protect from the harsh world," Percy said. Annabeth smiled, internally of course.

"Are you still seeing your boyfriend from high school?" He asked. Annabeth looked at him confused.

"I didn't have a boyfriend," Percy looked at her like she just told him she's secretly Draco Malfoy and was currently dating Harry Potter. _Ok, no more Harry Potter fan made conspiracies,_ She thought.

"Yeah, you did. His name was Jason Grace, you got along with his sister, who hates everyone, and you were always together. He went to your track meets, and you went to his football games. You always hugged him in the hallways and-"

"And he was like my baby cinnamon roll brother that I need to protect from the harsh world. As you put it. And I was friends with his sister before him. So, there's that," Annabeth said smiling.

"Oh, well that's good," Percy said.

"Why?" Annabeth inquired, curiously.

"Because-"

"Διάταγμα για την Αννάμπαιτ!" the barista yelled.

"Ακριβώς εδώ," she responded grabbing her coffee from her. She looked at my watch.

"Shit, I have to go! Here's my number. We need to catch up!" I said grabbing my pen from my bag and a napkin and wrote:

 _Annabeth's Number:1- 843-012-0007_

"Bye, Percy! You still smell like the ocean pissed on you!" I yelled running out the door. Five minutes later as I hurried up the museums building, I got a text.

 _Unknown number: 1-843-180-0894_

 _You still smeill like old shit at an antique store_

I smiled as walked in.

"What are you smiling at?" My half-brother and classmate asked as he came up next to me.

"Don't worry about it Malcolm. Let's go before Brunner marks us absent," I replied heading in.

 _Percy: The Piss of the Sea_

 _U wanna meet @ 2 w/ the lion fountain thing?_

The screen read as Annabeth walked over double checking the time. She saw Percy and all his glory standing looking for her. With her school bag slung over her shoulder, Annabeth felt like a 16-year-old again.

"Hey, Percy! What's your plan?"

"Uh, well I was thinking we could walk down to the shopping center a couple minutes away from here and kind of wing it," Annabeth nodded.

"Cool, so what brings you to Heraklion?" She asked.

"I'm studying archaeology and artifact restoration. I'm also minoring in bio studies was a marine emphasis. Part of it is actually me actually working on a team that is constantly restoring and discovering things from what was known as Thonis-Heracleion, which is like a real-life Atlantis and its by-" Percy delved deeper about his work as Annabeth listened intently, and asked questions like _"what made the city sink?"_ or _"what was life like for a typical civilian,"_ and all of that.

"Percy, that sounds amazing. Wha- Oh, what are you doing?"

"Pinching myself," He replied like it was something he did as regularly as breathing air.

"I can see that, why?" Annabeth asked, kind of concerned.

"Ask high school me and you'll know,"

"Ok," Annabeth giggled (and felt kind of confused with his answer. But he was cute so that's ok). Their date continued as they came up to the mall, before deciding tourists are annoying and Netflix is so much better.

Netflix soon turned into Netflix and Chilling. And Annabeth may have felt the giddy rush waking up next to someone that made her feel so special. And she may have made sure that she went to the ocean more often to see him. Because thrusting yourself in an unknown situation just for "the hell of it" as her friend Thalia put it, still seemed illogical and suicidal in her mind. But now she had something that she could thrust herself into that was even scarier and she's never been happier.

As she bid her son goodbye, when he went to board the plane over to Heraklion, she whispered in his ear "Don't come back smelling like ocean piss like your father did," Cadmus laughed at his mother as his father rolled his eyes.

"Then don't let that girlfriend of yours, smell like old shit when you visit her in Thebes," he replied, making his wife hit his chest.

"BYE CAD!" His youngest sister, Andromeda yelled, as his older brother, Theseus gave him a "man hug."

"Bye, Theo! Bye, An!" He said bid them goodbye. Annabeth watched her middle child retreat to the terminal, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, Wise Girl, we did pretty well,"

"Yes we did, Seaweed Brain," she said.


End file.
